Reason's
by The Akuren Princess
Summary: The Battle between blood brothers ensues, the truth exposed. Decisions are made, and surprises lie in the future for the young man by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Two-Shot.
1. Itachi's Truth

_**Reason's**_

**_I do not own NARUTO, Kishimoto does!_**

* * *

Atop the Uchiha complex, a battle dragged on. Blood siblings locked into a life or death fight with one another. In their heart-breaking battle, there can be only one winner.

Uchiha Itachi, first-born genius of the prestigious Uchiha Clan and Uchiha Sasuke, the never good enough; youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku, and otouto of Itachi. Sasuke remained always in the shadows created by his elder Nii-san's success in life.

Driven by rage and deceit Sasuke attacks his Nii-san relentlessly. Sasuke using words Itachi once spoke to him long ago, against the very man who spoke them. In his mind those words rang clearly, and he remembered every word as it was spat at him that night. "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. Run and cling to your wretched life, and when you posses the same eyes as I do, come before me" He used those words that were spat in his face that night to strengthen himself for this battle, to steel his emotions and to tighten his focus so he could defeat Itachi, his blood, his Nii-San. He survived for this moment, this was what he trained every day until he collapsed for...the death of his elder, one Uchiha Itachi by his hands.

What Sasuke failed to notice was that Itachi loved him dearly, and this battle was for him to attain the Mangekyo Sharingan. To awaken it, the death of someone close to him was needed. Sasuke had already failed at it once, the death of Uzumaki Naruto couldn't be attained no matter how hard he strived for it.

* * *

Now he faces his elder in a life or death battle still ignorant to his elders intentions till Itachi, bloodied, battered and struggling to pull precious air into his lungs, battling an unseen illness, pokes him in the forehead like in the days of old, smiles at his otouto and whispers the words "I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last time" Itachi collapses in a heap none to gently at his otouto's feet. He attempts to inform his otouto about everything but a horrible coughing fit interferes. Sasuke hits his knees at Itachi's side and help him sit up, so the blood would not choke his Nii-San.

However Itachi's attempts to obtain oxygen were futile and the more he struggled to pull in the more pain radiated through his battered, illness ravaged body blood coming up every time he coughed. He beckons Sasuke closer, so his ear is just a few centimeters from his bloodied mouth, and whispers the tale leading up to the massacre after the massacre, and all the reason's he has lived his life as an S-class criminal to his precious little brother. His tale is one about his truth, the clans dark truth, his reasons behind every action he took, and everything that he's deemed Sasuke deserving enough to know before he passes on from this life to the next.

His love evident in his words, he tells him how, no matter what the village wanted him to do, no matter how much pressure they put on him to murder the entire Uchiha clan, he fought to protect him. How he refused to bring justice on his precious baby brothers life. He told him how he blackmailed the village to keep his Otouto safe and out of harms way, and how he would accept his life as a missing ninja and take the blame for the clans extermination. How he would allow Sasuke the glory of saving the village from his "deranged older brother" and be the "hero of the Leaf village".

That was Itachi's truth, he loved his otouto with every fiber that made up his being. Itachi's whole life he spent being devoted to one Sasuke Uchiha his beloved little brother. Even when illness struck him down, he sustained his dwindling life with medications till the proper time. Hoping to die by his hand versus the illness taking him before he could awaken the Mangekyo in Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there staring down at his Nii-san, who's eyes shone of love and pride for his younger brother. As he comes to terms with everything his Nii-san has said. Sasuke is pained to leave Itachi to die alone, but the voice of Uzumaki Naruto pierces the sound shield the rain has created forcing his retreat.

One last time he looks at his dying elder Nii-san, tears gathered in his eyes for the first time in years, body struggling for air because the reality of his brothers demise is setting in. "Aishiteru, otouto..." pulls him back to where his brother lie, his movements stiff and akward. "Aishiteru Nii-san" he whispers, his voice too broken and strangled to be anything more, as He feels his brothers life start to slip from the realm of the living.

* * *

He takes off, screaming out his frustrations, anguish and pain to the world before disappearing into a swirl of black ravens, a trademark Itachi transferred to him when the Mangekyo was activated. The last words he heard before he departed from the broken roof of the complex "Nankurunaisa" ringing painfully in his ears as he makes it to a far-away river. The Image of his Nii-san's body broken, battered and blood dripping down his face as he fought the illness which stole his breaths haunts his mind. "Nankurunaisa Sasuke, Aishiteru Otouto" the words and images are on instant replay and repeat endlessly behind his eyes.

Tears fled his eyes, overtaking and running down Sasuke's face, as his heart shatters into a million pieces at the loss of his Nii-San, his beloved elder who's face and smile would never grace the mortal world from this night on, and that Sasuke would never be privileged see again during his life-span, regardless of all the Sharingan abilities he'd attain and master usage of their unique techniques through the years and he had many choices excluding his precious elder Nii-San.(Danzo, Uchiha Shusui, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Madara)

'Maybe the next time we meet nii-san' Sasuke's mind trailed off into thought. No there a wouldn't be a next time, by the time the date when he was destined to reunite with his beloved elder Nii-San rolled around, when his execution would be assured, after his revenge was completed and oath fulfilled, would there be the slightest chance at meeting with his elder Nii-San Itachi at the pearly gates of Heaven. However deep in Sasuke's heart he knew there would be absolutely no chance at a happy reunion with Itachi after his death. He knew Heaven would reject him for the blood staining his very being, penetrating him all the way that his soul was saturated leaving him tainted.

No, Sasuke Uchiha would never see his brother again; except for within the sweet memories he clung to with white-knuckled force in his heart and mind. He allowed those memories to be pushed aside for the briefest of moments, to bring forth the plan his brain had formulated, a new plan for vengeance.

He ran until he could no longer feel his limbs as he jumped from branch to branch in the seemingly never-ending forest. Chakra depletion upon him, and his lower extremities screaming at him in pain from his prior meeting with his elder had him looking for a stable place to rest and regain his stamina and Chakra reserves. However he relished the pain clung to it as if his life depended on it. That pain radiating through his body was the only thing that was strong enough to counter the numbness that was consuming his being. He was running on fumes and running out of time before he hit the critical stages of no return. He stumbled onto the perfect place to recover, just as he was about to give up.

* * *

Landing on a tree branch fifty feet off the ground and wide enough to sleep on without the risk of rolling during his sleep and plummeting t his death, he collapses into a heap emotionally, physically exhausted. 99.9% of his chakra totally depleted. "Don't leave me Nii-san!...Onegai, Onegai Nii-san" he half whimpers half screams, his voice trembling as the afternoon transforms slowly into night. The sun slowly fades from the sky and the stars replacing the clouds. His consciousness fading with the pace of the disappearing sun, his body refusing to remain awake to do his bidding.

However, his sleep was a tortured, restless one filled with both memories of his past and the last few hours of his elders life. Sweet memories of his childhood invade his unconscious mind, his Nii-san during their target practice, him trying to show off to Itachi, falling to the ground and getting hurt in the process, him being carried by his Nii-san back to the house with a pout on his face, a smile gracing Itachi's lips and face. His mother, father and clans dead bodies scattered throughout the Uchiha compound entered his mind then. The ending to his sweet stroll down memory lane.

"NOOO!" he screamed as he jolted awake from his nightmare his breathing heavy, heart rapidly beating in his chest and his thoughts chaotic once again. He stood from the place where he lay, the only thought that crossed his mind. Take sweet revenge on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for the corruption of his Nii-san and his horrible life as a missing ninja and his death because of the contributing factors.

* * *

When dawn breaks the next morning, he discovers his Chakra is only about fifty-percent restored, the recovery of his stores taking much longer than he anticipated. Meeting up with his group, he acts as if nothing is wrong, though there was definitely _something_ wrong with him. Karin, the sensory type ninja accompanying him senses otherwise; and pulls him aside expressing her concern for her leader and the man she's got a infatuation problem with. Following her into a desolate area away from Jugo and Suigetsu, the red head known as the "healer" of Sasuke's team, offered her arm to him. He could see that it was covered in previous bite marks turned scars from the countless other times she'd healed Jugo, Suigetsu or himself or transferred her own chakra into them during a battle when they were in a pinch.

She looked into Sasuke's eyes, her own conveying a hidden message that was all too clear to him. Not asking any questions, he takes his arm gently in his hands and proceeds to sink his teeth into the vulnerable flesh of her arm. With his teeth firmly sunk into her skin, she winces, then shivers because of the pain his teeth, and the fact that he's swiping his tongue over her arm in an attempt to soothe her. She regains her composure, still slightly trembling because of the intimate interaction and transfers another twenty-five percent of her-own Chakra reserves to him.

Only after she is satisfied with the amount of Chakra that she has transferred to him through her technique, does she allow him to remove his teeth from her forearm. Sasuke's color has returned to its healthy glow, his Chakra levels almost 3/4th's full, he nods to Karin in acknowledgement of her selflessness. All because she worried for his well-being and acted on it, not just letting it slide like some would. She blushes, and her embarrassment forces her to hide her flushed face in her cloak. Smirking at her embarrassment he wraps his arm around her lower back causing a squeak to erupt from her throat and her face to become redder than a perfectly ripe Tomato. Needless to say Karin didn't say anything the whole way back, her whole being focused on keeping herself from keeling over.

They return to the group from their secluded sanctuary, Sasuke releasing her lower back abruptly causing her to stumble. Reaching out, his arm grasps the collar of her cloak holding her from toppling over. "Arigatou Sasuke-Kun...her voice betraying her wishes to be calm and level headed. Suigetsu looks on a glint of mischief in his eyes, Jugo just watching the birds, silent as always.

* * *

Sasuke's voice breaches the silence "Lets move, we have to make it there before night-fall" his voice cold and demanding again betraying nothing of his emotions, much to Karin's disappointment. Taking off in the general direction of the Akatsuki base. The location being disclosed to Sasuke in a Genjutsu which was cast after the battle with his brother by none other than Uchiha Madara, better known as one Uchiha Obito the same Obito who's name was carved in the KIA memorial stone in Konoha's graveyard. Arriving at the hidden base they met with "Leader-Sama" aka Nagato Pein of the Akatsuki, they all pledged "allegiance" to the criminal syndicate group of which his own dead Nii-San was once a core part of. He did not tell Pein about how Itachi had passed, feeling it better to keep that bit of information to himself. All four left the base, donning the infamous cloaks as they took off towards a destination unknown to all but Sasuke, but following him none the less. They all decided to keep their thoughts to themselves and not questioning his judgment on the subject, all of them knowing full well that he was able to kill them in the blink of his eye, now that he had the Mangekyo in his possession.

As they traveled towards their destination, Sasuke decided he needed time to be alone. Wanting more than anything to try and bring some peace to his tortured heart and mind. Deciding on his path, he leapt to a branch and stopped. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu following his lead and landing beside him on the same branch.

He turned to his group, facing the three of them his intentions quite evident in his charcoal eyes. Explaining to them he needed some time alone to sort thoughts out, and come up with a plan, they nodded and agreed that they would split up. With a lot of convincing from Suigetsu, Karin reluctantly agreed to leave her "Sasuke-Kun's" side, Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin take off in one direction; Sasuke continuing on his original chosen path. With intentions to meet-up later during the month evident in the directions Sasuke gave them, they chose a general area outside Konoha to reunite. However, an exact meeting place was never defined, and they'd have to search a bit to find one another. He knew Karin wouldn't have a problem with tracing his Chakra, her infatuation with him assured him of that.

Uchiha Sasuke swore on his deceased Nii-san's memory that he would have his revenge, no matter who he had to tear apart to achieve his sworn oath. Vengeance would be his, and he would restore the Uchiha to it's former glory. His eyes bled into the familiar shape of the Sharingan as the night closed in around him, and all that could be seen was the blood-red eyes of a demon of the night.

**Gomen-Ai, my readers forgive me, this is my FIRST attempt at a two-shot and I hate to leave you with a cliffe but I must. I have not forgot about Ita-kun, I promise. Please R & R, and no flames3**


	2. A Reason to Live: Itachi's Choice

_**A Reason to Live: Itachi's Choice**_

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO MASASHI DOES!**

**AN:** **BECAUSE OF THE OUTPOURING OF SUPPORT AND ASTRONOMICAL AMOUNT OF HITS IN UNDER 24 HOURS I WILL POST THE SECOND PART TO THIS TWO-SHOT. **

** Arigatou Gozaimasu my readers, Aishiteru :3**

ANYWAYS... I HAVE NOW RECEIVED MY **FIRST** REVIEW FOR THIS STORY. **YES,** THIS IS THE **FINAL CHAPTER** IN THIS INSTALLMENT BUT IN **NO WAY IS THIS THE END OF THE STORY**.

KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY CALLED _**"Shattered"**_

* * *

_**I want to inform you all, Uchiha Shusui is NOT DEAD in this story! I know he is dead in the Anime and the Manga. This is my story and I say Shusui lives and Danzo does not have his eye, and he never entrusted the other to Itachi :3**_

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

The Uchiha Complex, that was their destination. Surrounded in the black flames of Itachi's now fading Amaterasu that the rain failed to douse, even though the heavens cried for the slow loss of a legendary shinobi by the name of Uchiha Itachi. Clan genius and elder blood Nii-San to Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi planned his death weeks prior, allowing the illness to take him to the brink of death and then to sustain his dwindling life with medications. He could feel himself slipping to the other side, his lungs gasping for air that was not able to be attained. His vision all but gone, overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan assured his blindness.

He however; smiled, despite the incredible amount of pain he was enduring, smiled because he had followed though with his plan. Sasuke would be the "hero" he dying the villain for the sake of the village and his Otouto. Yes he was at peace, and dying way before his time, but this is how Uchiha Itachi had planned it for years for his to end.

His plan to die at Sasuke's hands, and awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan in him almost fully completed, he closed his eyes trying to stifle the coughs trying to break free of his lungs. The air in them stale, and in turn they screamed for fresh oxygen, but he wouldn't allow that stale metallic air to escape his lips. Only when he took his final breath would he allow the hiss of that air to escape his lips though his teeth. Closing his eyes he waited the long moments that followed one after another as they dragged on, and yet they raced towards his impending death. _'Otouto, Aishiteru, live my Otouto and be happy' _were his final thoughts. as he lay on the blood, rubble and rain soaked rooftop of the old abandoned Uchiha Complex.

* * *

A team put together by the Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves Tsunade stood just outside the rooftop where they prayed Sasuke would be and they could take him back home where he belonged. Haruno Sakura's heart broke at the memory of when he had left the village to pursue Orochimaru. That night remain on replay deep in her heart and no amount of moving on, or improving her strength or skills would erase the pain felt. A wall of black flames stood between them and the rooftop, from the way the flames faded and flickered in and out of solidarity, they knew the caster was dying. Sakura prayed it wasn't Sasuke.

A rumble of thunder, a crack of vicious lightning and a crash of rubble falling onto the impenetrable flames just to the West of them. They hurried though the opening created by the fallen rubble. The team of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto the original remaining members of team Kakashi better known as team seven. Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba made up the last members of the tracker/retrieval team.

Making it to the rooftop they stood, Sakura and Naruto racing forward to the heap of a person on the shattered ground. Sakura's heart dreading every step. "Sas..." she cut herself off. There on the ground in-front of them lay not Sasuke, but another Uchiha. The S-Rank Criminal Missing Ninja, Uchiha Itachi the elder brother of the Uchiha they sought. He was pale, bloody and bleeding. His lungs labored with the effort to just breathe the slightest bit, sent her into medic mode.

Getting over her shock she knelt down by him, doing a rapid assessment of his condition. His ears and eyes couldn't focus on the voices and shadows he saw. The screaming muffled, and colors blurred his eyes and ears refused to work properly no matter how hard he strained them to. "Itachi, Itachi, can you hear me? Itachi" Sakura said her tone all medic, the shock of the moment of discovery long gone. All he could see was a flash of pink and emerald green. His throat closing on him he couldn't answer her if he tried.

Even though he knew it was futile and his life slipping rapidly away like the blood in his body, he still tried to answer her, but his mouth refused to work and before he could attempt a second try darkness claimed his mind.

* * *

_A week and a half later..._

Itachi awoke, a bright white light assaulting his eyes. They hurt, to open and blink them nearly caused a groan of pain to radiate from his dry underused throat. After a few moments, he tried again. This time his eyes did not scream and the room slowly became visible. Wait...eyes...light...colors...he could see, if he could see then...'I'm alive...why am I alive!'. The shock of this realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

The room simple, a window on one side the door on the other. A curtain hung half open and the steady beep of medical equipment as they monitored his vitals. The blood pressure cuff hissed and he looked at his arm to find it taking the measurement it was designed to take. Reaching up to his head he felt the tug of A I.V. in the back of his hand which dripped a clear fluid directly into his body, he deduced to be a Saline solution.

The clank of metal upon metal hit his ears and he winced at its loudness, looking down the source of the loud clank clear to his fully healed eyes. Metal chakra infused Handcuffs, two of them on one arm and two on his other for safety measures he guessed. He turned his head, neck stiff from laying in one position too long he rolled his neck around, successfully getting rid of the kinks that locked it in place.

Looking out the window, blue sky met his vision, the Hokage Mountain standing tall in the background. It was then he realized that he was home, Konohagakure...the place of his birth, his success, the brutal annihilation of his clan at his hands, and the place he was loyal to till his death.

He knew nothing of his situation other than 1) He was alive 2) He could see perfectly his eyes no longer plagued by the slow blindness caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan 3) He was breathing without wheezing, the illness that was taking the life from him for months prior, was now completely erased with no after-effects on his body's ability to breathe what so ever. The damage done to his lungs and respiratory system eradicated, his lungs had been restored to the condition of their ANBU days.

Now the only thing he needed answered was why was he alive...he was suppose to be left for dead, a missing ninja who's name and face could be crossed out of the bingo books. But here he was sitting in a private room, on a hospital bed in Konoha General and he had no idea how he ended up here, why he'd been saved, and what to do now that he had a second chance on a life he walked away from years prior. Frankly, Uchiha Itachi didn't know what to do, he'd been so caught up in his plans for his death and the awakening of the Mangekyo in Sasuke, he hadn't planned for the possibility of surviving the encounter.

* * *

Footsteps far off in the corridor outside his room caught his attention. He listened and realized his hearing was back to the level and proficiency it was during his days of being an ANBU Captain. 'Four sets, three male, one female" he said quietly to himself as he looked out the window again, looking out at the Hokage's faces, engraved in side of the mountain staring down at him. The footsteps slowed to a stop outside his door, and a few brief moments of utter silence passed before whoosh of air caused by door opening way heard. His now sensitive ears picking up the low sound that he wasn't able to hear before he was healed. The door opened and the three entered. Itachi didn't bother to turn to face his visitors before a female voice cut the silence and forced him to pay attention. "Uchiha-San, you're awake I see"

He turned his upper body and head towards the visitors slowly, but even using his head and being cautious as to not raise an alarm, the three ANBU surrounding the woman protectively stood frozen in place, their hands hovering over their Senbon, Kunai, and Shuriken pouches their senses on full alert. Itachi knew that if he were to make any movement too fast, they would perceive as a threat to their well being and chances were great that he'd end up with those very weapons pressed against a vital place on his body, one flick of their wrist and he would die at their hands.

Knowing he stood no chance at putting up a valid defense with his arms double handcuffed to the beds steel rails, he made no attempts to move or risk setting them off. Instead he opted to keeping his body fully relaxed, and his senses on full alert. However his Sharingan was blazing in his eyes, activating when his senses perceived a threat to him and often times his eyes melted into the familiar Kekkegenkai of the Uchiha clan, it becoming second nature to him over the many years, never felt his pupil split into the three tomoe that created the sharp image of the Sharingan now blazing in his eyes.

* * *

Itachi let his alertness fade when recognition struck him, the identities of the three ANBU who were gracing his presence becoming known. Even with their masks obscuring their faces, Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi were easy to identify with his sharp intellect and memory. Kakashi's wild, unruly silver hair flopping out from behind the top of the mask in all directions and Genma's trademark Senbon needle in his mouth, through the opening in the mask. With their identities already figured out in his mind, he turned to the third ANBU in the room.

The third ANBU, took him a bit longer to recognize. He was silent, Itachi's eyes drawn to the familiar mask, his mind failing to identify it from memory alone...

Allowing his eyes to travel down the body of the mysterious ANBU gracing his presence, he searched for anything that could give him some more insight as to their identity. Searching said shinobi's person he was almost to the feet of the man when a familiar emblem blazing brightly against the black of ANBU's outfit caught his eye.

There sitting on the black bandages wrapping the lower legs of the man blazed the emblem of his own clan.

His mind went into overdrive, almost missing the familiar chakra pattern the ANBU was emitting.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction as the identity of the unidentified ANBU came to the forefront of his mind. His mouth went dry, the shock of figuring out the identity of the ANBU setting in. Uchiha Shusui his best friend, whom Itachi thought to be dead, was standing in front of him. The same Shusui who went into hiding after obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan and hadn't been heard from since.

His cousin who had allowed him to know the secret of how to attain the legendary Sharingan before slipping away, was standing here, his body relaxed, an ANBU mask hiding his face. Itachi couldn't breathe, his mind racing, trying to come up with a valid reason as to how Uchiha Shusui was standing in-front of him in the flesh right now gracing his hospital room in Konoha General. Itachi knew Danzo wanted his eyes, and to prevent Danzo from attaining them, he chose to slip away into the darkness. Shusui's visual prowess was unrivaled, and it was because of that very reason he went into hiding.

Itachi's defenses slipped when this sensitive information slipped into his brain. However, even with his defenses down and he was bound to the bed with chakra-laced handcuffs, they remained tense. Itachi could tell they were scrutinizing his intentions with sharp eyes and Shusui had figured out that Itachi knew who he was. A decision was made for his future here in Konoha Itachi was sure, but as to what that would consist of he was clueless. Things hadn't changed since the days that he was an ANBU Captain, other than Shusui had returned.

He allowed a smirk to grace his face, looking at the four then spoke in a calm manor, his voice scratchy and strained from a week or so unused "Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shusui and the Godaime Hokage herself Tsunade-Sannin, what do I owe this visit hn" he questioned looking at all three with his Sharingan activated, but his expression calm, waiting on them to reply to his question. Tsunade was the first to speak, and he knew that she would be the one to deliver his fate. He waited patiently and as she spoke, his face remained impassive as ever, relaying no emotions on the outside, though he was feeling uneasy on the inside.

"Uchiha Itachi, I Tsunade-Sannin; the current Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, am here personally to offer you your previous vacated spot as an ANBU Captain of Squad One for Konohagakure. You will be taken off the missing ninja bingo books and you will start over in the village with a clean slate. However, the Uchiha massacre will have to stay in the record books, but the ones at fault are to be changed to the Uchiha themselves and the high council who forced you into doing it. Further more, you are probably wondering why you're alive and how your blindness and your illness have vanished. I can assure you they are gone for good, and there will be no further drawbacks to your vision from the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan. You were very close to death when my team found you, and you were not the one we wanted to retrieve, but in the end you will be very beneficial in our future plans. My apprentice Haruno Sakura found, healed you enough to travel and brought you back to Konoha to be treated. Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine-Tailed-Fox Jinchuriki, was the one who volunteered to carry you the whole way. You will.." she was cut off "I can assure you right now on my honor Godaime, I will never touch the Nine-Tailed-Fox Jinchuriki known as Uzumaki Naruto. I never intended to harm him in the first place while I was a member of the criminal syndicate Akatsuki. I will defend him should they come after him with my life Godaime Tsunade. I accept your offer to reclaim my position of ANBU Captain of squad one, and I will fully comply to your rules here that you have set for me" he replied head bowed to show respect." In return for my compliance, I ask your to bring my foolish little Otouto back to me, and this village, however if you reveal to him in any shape or form that I am still alive, before I can reveal that to him myself, I will never trust you again, do I make myself clear" When Tsunade and the ANBU nodded their answers Tsunade spoke to him directly. "I assure you Uchiha-San, we will not be the ones to reveal your whereabouts or your "living-status" to anyone, your foolish little brother especially" Hearing her answer he took a breath and continued. "I would also like to know why you saved me...I don't deserve..." he was the one cut off then.

* * *

A new voice entered the room, female and sweet. "I saved you because you're our only shot at bringing Sasuke-kun here to Konoha where he belongs..." her voice softened at the end, looking at the floor. She raised her head and stared him down. He noticed the pink hair, and her green emerald eyes. "You..." was all he could choke out his memories flooding him from the last time he saw that color combination. "Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you" she said, her eyes determined.

* * *

OMAIGAWSH yay chappie done, yes its the end of this two-shot no its just the beginning of this trilogy.

Keep and eye out for my sequel to this _**"Shattered"** which will be Sasuke's journey coming to terms with everything that's happened in this first two-shot. Shattered will briefly focus in on Itachi's journey to regain some "normalcy" in his life, now that he's returned to Konoha. I have not decided on what the story will be( one, two or three shot) you'll know when you read the AN of Shattered._

**_Onegai R & R No flames though. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Arigatou Gozaimasu my readers Aishiteru! :3 If you find any typos or you have a suggestion to make this story better onegai,_****_ let me know ASAP_**


End file.
